U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,840, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of substituted tetrahydroindane derivatives as useful fragrance chemicals. Despite this disclosure and numerous other patents on fragrance materials, there is a continuing need to provide additional fragrance materials such that perfumers may create new fragrances for various applications.